


If I Had You

by Glimmerystarlight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith and Lance meet at a party, M/M, They can't stop kissing either, They can't stop talking, college au (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight/pseuds/Glimmerystarlight
Summary: Neither Lance nor Keith are the type to go to parties, yet here they are.....maybe they should make the best of it?





	If I Had You

Lance felt the bass pounding through his whole body as he entered the party. He wasn’t the type to go to parties, but Hunk had dragged him along. Hunk wasn’t usually the type either, but sometimes the mood struck and it was necessary to have his best friend along. Neither of them had been to this place before, but it definitely had the right atmosphere. 

 

If Lance was being completely honest, he was feeling a little out of his element, but he was determined to have a good time for Hunk’s sake. A stranger offered them each a Mike’s Hard Lemonade, and they both accepted. Hunk was already dragging Lance to the dance floor because the song that was playing happened to be one of Hunk’s favorites. 

 

After awhile, Lance wore himself out and decided to take a breather and grab another drink. By the time Lance returned, he saw Hunk across the room chatting with Allura and Shiro, a couple classmates they knew. Lance studied them briefly as they talked, and unconsciously bit his lip out of nervousness. He hated to interrupt the conversation; it made him guilty even thinking about it. Hunk was his best friend, but sometimes he needed to be shared a little. Lance decided to scan the room for anyone else he knew, to no avail. He suddenly felt alone and very small. 

 

_Maybe this is a good time to make friends,_ Lance thought, taking a deep breath and giving himself a pep talk. He looked the room over again with the fresh eyes of friend-making. His eyes landed on a skinny guy in a red jacket and black hair. 

 

_Is that a mullet?_   Lance wondered to himself, aghast that anyone would still sport that hairstyle. Even so, he couldn't deny that whoever it was made the mullet work. Soon enough, Lance was making a beeline for the attractive stranger. 

 

“Hi,” Lance greeted, trying to talk over the music. Mullet turned and gave Lance a smile. 

 

“Hi,” the stranger replied, extending his hand. “What’s your name?”

 

“The name’s Lance,” Lance answered, shaking the hand extended to him. “What’s yours?”

 

“I’m Keith….nice to meet you,” the stranger…Keith….answered. 

 

“Soooo….are you having a good time?” Lance continued.

 

“Kinda….I don’t usually do parties, but my friends Shiro and Allura dragged me,” Keith answered.  

 

“I know them! My buddy is still over there talking to them, I think,” Lance said, glancing over his shoulder and motioning toward Hunk with a smile. “He’s the one who dragged me here,” he finished with a chuckle. 

 

“Well, I guess it’s a lucky coincidence we both got dragged here tonight,” Keith replied somewhat flirtatiously. 

 

The two fell into conversation easily from there, trying to learn as much as they could about each other in a short amount of time. A couple drinks plus good conversation made the time go by quickly. Before Lance knew it, he was reading a little past midnight on his phone. 

 

_Have we really been talking that long?_ Lance wondered in amazement as he read the time. He shrugged as he put his phone back in his pocket. He certainly was having a good time, so he wasn’t ready to let it end just yet. Simultaneously, Lance and Keith looked around the room for the friends who had dragged them there. Their friends were nowhere to be found, causing concerned looks to be exchanged. Lance put up a finger as if to say “wait a second” as he pulled his phone out again. 

 

Lancey Pants: Hey dude, where you at? Everything ok?

 

Hunkster: Yeah…I went with Shiro and Allura for some pie, and I’m gonna be headed home soon. We figured you were having a good time talking to the cutie ;)

 

Lancey Pants: Thanks….just let me know before leaving next time, ok??

 

Hunkster: Will do….sorry if I worried you! See you later….don’t stay out too late! :)

 

 

“They’re ok,” Lance confirmed with Keith. “Although….would you mind being my ride home? Hunk was kinda my ride.”

 

“Sure thing,” Keith smiled in response. Their conversation began again, and lasted for about another hour until they decided it was getting late. The conversation stayed strong all the way out into the parking lot and to Keith’s car. Even the ride home wasn’t silent for a second between instructions from Lance like “turn here,” or “keep going”. As they reached Lance and Hunk’s house, it took a lot of will power to end the conversation. 

 

“Thanks for driving me home,” Lance said, genuinely grateful. 

 

“Really, it’s no problem,” Keith replied. “All I need in exchange is your number,” he continued with a flirty tone in his voice. 

 

“That can be arranged,” Lance chuckled as he pulled his phone out and handed it over. Numbers were exchanged, followed by slightly disappointed looks. 

 

“I guess this is goodnight,” Lance said, breaking the only silence there had been that night. 

 

“Yeah, I guess it is….let me at least walk you to the door first, though,” Keith demanded as he exited the driver’s side. 

 

They couldn’t help but keep talking as they walked up the driveway, causing them to sit on a couple stools that were on the front porch for a little while longer.  

 

“Ok, goodnight for real,” Lance said with a smile when the conversation lulled, standing up and reaching for the door. 

 

“Actually, I have a question first,” Keith interjected, causing Lance to stop and turn around.

 

“Yeah?” Lance replied, trying not to sound too expectant. 

 

“Ummm….well….can I kiss you? I know it might sound stupid….” Keith asked, sounding nervous for the first time since he and Lance had started talking. 

 

“Uh….yeah?….Yes….Sure,” Lance replied, taken aback by the request, but hardly able to deny he was hoping something like this would play out. 

 

They both took a step toward each other, closing the space between them, and their lips touched in one fluid movement. The first kiss was soft and hesitant….a trial kiss. They locked eyes for a brief second expectantly after they pulled away, looking for indications of how the other was feeling before leaning in again. The kiss was stronger and more sure this time. Lance couldn’t help but smile against Keith’s lips, causing Keith to smile as well, and the two of them hardly kept from giggling. 

 

Shortly thereafter, Keith found himself plopping down on one of the stools, bringing Lance down with him. Keith’s back was against the wall and Lance ended up straddling Keith’s lap. Keith’s hands instinctively went to Lance’s waist to pull Lance closer, and Lance’s hands went to Keith’s cheeks. One of Lance’s hands soon slipped to the back of Keith’s neck, and the other hand had its fingers buried in Keith’s thick, black hair.  The rest of the world seemed to disappear, and they easily lost themselves in each other.  

 

Lance was suddenly aware of Keith’s cold hand resting on the bare skin of the small of his back, and a shiver ran through his whole body. Keith became aware of this and smiled mischievously for a split second before gently biting Lance’s bottom lip. Lance’s lungs deflated in response, causing him to to let out an audible sigh that was almost cut off by their lips meeting again. Keith inhaled sharply as he felt Lance’s warm breath in his ear and held that breath as he felt Lance’s lips work their way down his jaw. 

 

A couple taps on the window that overlooked the porch from the kitchen sent both Keith and Lance into a panic and sent Lance falling to the ground butt-first. They both looked up to see what made the noise and saw Hunk’s face in the window, wearing an expression that feigned something like disappointment or disgust. Lance rolled his eyes in response, and poor Keith looked like he’d seen a ghost. 

 

“Sorry about that,” Lance apologized. “I guess that’s my cue to say goodnight.”

 

“Ummm….yeah. Goodnight Lance,” Keith replied, finally getting over his shock. “We should do this again sometime.”

 

“For sure. Goodnight, Keith,” Lance replied softly yet definitively, brushing himself off before reaching for the door. 

 

Lance flashed Keith a smile before actually walking through the door, earning a smile in return as Keith stood up. They both fell asleep smiling, considering how much one evening can change everything; their satisfyingly swollen lips and the new numbers in their phones the only reminders of a night they probably wouldn’t forget soon. 


End file.
